Bring Me To Life
by Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara
Summary: Kim Jongin, namja yang nekat melakukan transaksi dengan Pangeran Vampire untuk kepentingan dunianya, diberikan rumah mewah untuk disantap oleh Pangeran Vampire setiap bulan purnama.. HUNKAI! :)


..Bring Me to Life..

Sekarang sudah pukul 03.00 a.m

Dinginnya malam Kota Seoul tidak membuat sepi jalanan. Malah bertambah ramai tepat hari ini dimana hari pertama tahun 2017. Sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna merah melaju dengan kecepatan normal menuju sebuah mansion elit bergaya eropa klasik dengan pagar megah menjulang dan mawar rambat yang tertata rapih. Setelah terparkir di pekarangan, keluar pengendara itu, seorang namja dengan kulit putih dan mata hitam kelamnya serta rambut pirang dan bibir tipis merah menggoda. Wajah tampannya mampu meluluhkan siapapun. Tatapan tajamnya membuat semua orang terasa rendah. Tubuh tingginya idaman semua orang. Kakinya yang dibalut celana hitam panjang terayun menuju pintu kayu besar utama rumah mewah itu.

CKLEK! Setelah membuka dengan kunci yang dibawanya, ia masuk dan menguncinya kembali dari dalam.

Kakinya melangkah melewati ruang utama yang amat luas dan penuh dengan warna emas. Menaiki tangga menuju sebuah pintu di pojok lorong lantai tiga.

CKLEK.. Dibukanya dengan kunci lain yang dibawanya, lalu masuk kedalam kamar itu.

Kamar yang bernuansa klasik dipenuhi warna merah. Menandakan pemiliknya amat menyukai warna darah itu.

Dikuncinya kembali pintu itu dan duduk pada kursi mewah tunggal berwarna merah dalam kamar itu.

"Aku tahu kau tak tidur" namja itu bersuara pada seonggok tubuh yang tergeletak di kasur merah mewah itu.

"Heung~?" tubuh itu bersuara, bangkit perlahan dan turun dengan cara yang amat sensual dan menggoda.

Mata sendu dan iris malamnya. Bibir penuh yang dihiasi lipstick merah mengkilap. Kulit tan eksotisnya, kaki jenjang mulusnya, kuku jemarinya yang diwarnai merah. Rambut berwarna brown dengan warna merah di ujung-ujungnya, dan tubuh rampingnya yang hanya di tutupi oleh kemeja merah tembus pandang, tanpa kaos dalam atau celana dalam dan kain lain.

"Tubuhmu semakin mulus, nona" namja berwajah tampan yang duduk itu terlihat tenang namun matanya seolah menelanjangi tubuh yang perlahan melangkah menggoda kearahnya. Kaki tubuh indah itu memakai sepasang high heels merah membuat betisnya semakin terlihat indah. Sesekali angin yang masuk melewati pintu kaca balkon yang sengaja dibuka berhembus menyibakkan kemeja merah transparan yang digunakannya, memperlihatkan kulit paha mulusnya.

"Aku seorang namja, Tuan tampan" tubuh itu mengingatkan namja tampan yang masih duduk tenang memperhatikannya.

"Kau cantik dan sexy, Kai" namja tampan itu mengakui apa yang dilihat dari kedua matanya.

"Dan kau bertambah tampan, Prince Sehun" tubuh namja sexy itu akhirnya sampai juga didepan namja berkulit putih itu.

"Duduklah" tangan putih itu menyuruh namja tan sexy itu duduk dipangkuannya. Dan dengan senang hati dituruti.

Mereka saling berhadapan dengan tangan mulus tan itu mengalung dileher Sehun dan tangan putih Sehun merengkuh erat pinggang ramping tan Kai.

"Kau menginginkanku malam ini, Prince Vampire Oh Sehun?" Kai memasang wajah menggodanya.

Jemarinya menelusuri kulit putih dingin wajah Sehun.

"Kau tahu persis apa mauku" Sehun membelai perlahan helaian rambut brown red Kai yang lembut dan wangi itu.

"Ini bukan bulan purnama, sepertinya kau salah, Prince" Kai berbisik serak di telinga dingin Sehun.

"Ya, dan aku ingin menyentuhmu sekarang" Sehun balas mengelus pinggul indah Kai dari dalam kemeja transparan itu.

SREET..

Tubuh sexy Kai berdiri dengan cepat dari pangkuan Sehun.

"Kau melanggar janjimu, Tampan.. Kau hanya boleh menyentuhku saat bulan purnama" Kai mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Bunyi high heels merah yang dikenakannya bagai ketukan indah mengisi keheningan ruangan itu.

"Kau milikku" Sehun berkata datar tapi mata tajamnya sedikit menyiratkan emosi keingin miliki namja sexy yang perlahan menjauh didepannya kini.

"Tidak untuk waktu yang lama" bibir merah mengkilap Kai berkata pedas. Menyulut emosi Sehun.

Kaki mulus jenjang berhias high heels merah itu melangkah membuka pintu kamar itu dengan kunci yang selalu ada diatas meja nakasnya.

"Kemana?" Sehun bertanya tanpa menatap Kai.

"Setahuku kau bisa membaca pikiran. Dan kembalikan semua duplikat kunci rumah ini padaku" Kai berujar lalu keluar.

…

ZRRSSS..

Bunyi gemericik air dari sepuluh air mancur kolam mewah itu terdengar jelas di telinga Kai. Kaki jenjangnya menelusuri pinggiran kolam yang cukup luas itu. Tangannya mencuri beberapa air yang turun dari kesepuluh air mancur itu.

Dingin..

Bukan airnya, tapi tubuh tinggi yang merengkuhnya dari belakang.

Tengkuknya bisa merasakan nafas dingin namja dibelakangnya. Jemari putih dingin itu perlahan turun membelai paha sexy mulusnya.

"Sehun" bibir Kai tersungging sebuah senyuman nakal.

"Kau tahu jelas hanya pikiranmu yang tak dapat kubaca, kau membuatku mabuk" Sehun bersuara serak. Sedikit terdengar frustasi. Jemari putihnya makin liar bergerak membelai paha dalam Kai.

BRUK!

Kai mendorong tubuh Sehun. Sehun jatuh terlentang namun wajahnya masih kaku dengan mata yang tak pernah lepas dari Kai. Kai yang tertidur diatas tubuh dingin Sehun perlahan merangkak untuk menduduki perut Sehun. Ia letakkan kedua tangannya di dada Sehun.

Sama seperti sebelumnya…

Dingin-Tak Bernafas-Tak Berdetak

"Kau bahkan masih menggunakan pakaian kantormu.. terlalu merindukanku?" Kai berpose menggoda membuat mata Sehun bergerak sedikit. Kai sedikit senang melihat ada respon terkejut dari pangeran vampire dibawahnya.

"Kau tahu jelas" Sehun berkata dengan tangan yang memeluk pinggul mulus Kai dari luar kemeja merah tipis itu.

"Biar kulepas jas dan kemejamu, Tuan tampan" Kai berujar menggoda. Perlahan jemari lentiknya membuka kemeja hitam yang dikenakan Sehun. setelah seluruh kancing itu terlepas, jemari Kai membelai sensual dada hingga abs Sehun yang terbentuk sempurna.

"Kau menyukainya?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Tentu" Kai mundur dan duduk dipangkuan Sehun.

Sehun perlahan duduk dan Kai sukses menanggalkan kemeja dan jas hitam Sehun.

Terpampang indah tubuh putih dingin Sehun. abs yang sempurna, dada dan pundak bidang yang terlihat kokoh. Kai suka itu. Kai mencintai tubuh sempurna di depannya itu.

BRUK!

Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai sehingga terlentang kebelakang lalu mengurungnya.

Mata Kai terpejam sedikit merasakan tulang punggungnya yang sakit karena dorongan Sehun yang terlalu keras. Ia pastikan esok harinya punggungnya membekas lebam.

"Tubuhmu milikku" Sehun menatap lurus kearah Kai.

"Sudah kubilang.. hanya sementara" Kai tersenyum nakal sambil membelai rahang tegas Sehun.

Kai dapat melihat kembali sedikit kemarahan dari sorot tajam lawan pandangnya.

SREET..

Sehun mengangkat kedua kaki mulus Kai di bahunya. Mengelus setiap inci kulit tan sexy sehalus sutera itu.

"Kedua kakimu bahkan lebih mulus.. jenjang dan indah dari semua yeoja di bumi ini" Sehun menjauh dan mengecupi lutut dan betis Kai.

Kai tersenyum melihat betapa gila vampire tampan di atasnya ini.

"Tanpa ini, kakimu tetap indah dimataku" Sehun melepas high heels merah Kai dan mengecup punggung kaki mulus itu.

"Kau gila" Kai menampakkan seringainya setelah Sehun melempar asal sepasang high heels merahnya itu asal.

"Karenamu" Sehun seolah melengkapi perkataan Kai.

BRUGH!

Kai mendorong Sehun hingga kekangannya lepas. Kai bangkit dan perlahan berjalan mendekat ke pinggir kolam.

"Mau apa manis?" Sehun setia menatap Kai. Hendak menyusul Kai namun berhenti ketika mata Kai menyiratkan bahwa dirinya tak boleh mendekat.

"Catch me, my boy" Kai mengerling nakal dan bibir penuhnya menampakkan senyum menggoda.

Kedua tangan Kai terlentang. Lampu biru dipinggiran kolam membuat lekuk tubuh Kai makin terlihat dalam kemeja merah transparan hanya sepanjang setengah pahanya.

BYURRR!

Kai menjatuhkan tubuhnya dalam kolam dingin itu. Lama sekali tubuhnya tidak muncul ke permukaan air membuat setitik kecemasan pada Sehun.

Setelah melepas sepatu kerjanya, Sehun membuangnya asal dan segera melangkah kepinggir kolam renang.

"Honey" Sehun menatap tubuh Kai yang masih setia didasar kolam.

BYURRR!

Sehun menceburkan dirinya kedalam kolam renang dan menarik Kai keatas permukaan.

SPLASH!

Sehun berhasil sampai kepermukaan. Dilihatnya mata Kai yang masih setia terpejam. Direngkuhnya makin kuat tubuh Kai. Kecemasan Sehun lenyap setelah mendengar detak jantung dan nafas Kai yang normal.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menceburkan diri dan menarikku keatas, Pangeran?" Kai sedikit menyindir perilaku Sehun yang melanggar perintahnya untuk tetap diam.

"Aku tak mau kau mati" Sehun menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Kai yang tertutupi poni.

"Jika aku mati, kau tinggal mengubahku menjadi sepertimu" Kai tersenyum nakal dan kedua tangannya mengalung di leher Sehun.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan. Aku tidak akan sanggup kehilanganmu" Sehun memegang kedua paha Kai lalu menaruhnya di pinggangnya. Kai yang mengerti segera melingkarkan kedua kakinya, memeluk erat pinggang Sehun.

Perlahan Sehun menopang butt Kai dan menaikkan sedikit demi sedikit hingga wajah Kai berada sedikit lebih tinggi dari wajahnya.

Cantik..

Adalah kata pertama yang Sehun gumamkan ketika melihat wajah Kai dari bawah.

Mata sendu sleepy itu seperti menyihir dan memerangkapnya.

Jemari Kai meremat rambut pirang Sehun. Sehun yang mengerti segera mendekatkan wajahnya dan Kai sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Chu~

Yang pertama kali Kai rasakan adalah dinginnya bibir Sehun saat bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Pelukan kaki Kai semakin kuat dan rematannya pada rambut Sehun jadi lebih sering. Tangan Sehun dengan lihai meremat kedua bongkahan butt Kai yang sexy.

"Unghmh~" Kai mendesah ketika lidah Sehun mengalahkan lidahnya. Entah sejak kapan lidah Sehun sudah masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya.

Ciuman mereka semakin intim dan tangan Sehun menjamah semua jangkauannya pada tubuh mulus Kai.

++TBC++

Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara

Ini FF HunKai pertamaku tentang Immortal..

Hem.. kurang feel dan absurd adalah keahlianku,

Review ya


End file.
